If there were circles in MC.
It was a normal day in the land of cubes, and Steve was mining deep down in the caves. He was hoping to find some diamonds, to make a brand new pickaxe. He had only found some coal and a piece of gold, and did not want to go back to the surface, because he was very deep, just about to hit bedrock! He then started mining a tunnel in the stone walls of his mine. He mined left and right, putting spaces of three blocks between each tunnel he made. Suddenly, he found something. It was not diamonds, oh no, he found a dungeon, filled with vined hanging from the ceiling. Then he saw something lighting up in, and ran to the light. It was a monster spawner. A zombie then spawned, and Steve tucked on his head with his pickaxe, knocking him out. He quickly broke the spawner before more mobs spawned, and then noticed a chest, silently waiting in a corner of the dungeon, for someone to open it. Steve opened it, and found a weird device. It was made of iron, and had a black stained screen. There was a grass block depicted on the back of it. Steve pressed the button it had, and the glass lighted up. He then pressed it again, turning it off. He put it in his backpack and started making his way up. Finally arriving there, he ran to his house and grabbed the device out of his backpack. He pressed the button again, and a text popped up, saying this: Slide left with your finger to open. Steve did what it said, and he then found lots of text on the screen. This time it described the world of Minecraft, and Steve found something not complete yet. It said this:'To make it, right click a grass/dirt block with a shovel. Takes away 3 durability. To customize it...'and thats where it stopped. He wrote something: To customize it, right click it with stone bricks, gravel, sand, wood planks or dirt in your hands. It will take away the block if in survival. He then grabbed his iron shovel, ran outside and used it on the ground. A weird block appeared, looking like a smoother dirt texture. He tried placing sand on it, and he made the block have the appearance of sand. He tried this with stone bricks, and the 'road block', as Steve called it, got a stone brick texture. He wrote more stuff on the device. He then thought of something. His parents used to tell him stories about things called 'circles'. They were 'round', as they described it, and Steve wrote: Circle. Round object. Randomly spawns throughout your world. Suddenly everything went white. When Steve woke up, he was in an office. He saw a god. The creator. Notch. His helper Jeb was also there, and Steve shouted in surprise. Notch then turned around, and started talking to Steve. 'Steve, Steve, Steve...What have you done...Circles! Dear Notch...'he said. 'But, Notch, you left your coding device in the dungeon...'Jeb replied. 'Oh. Yes, that is true...Heh...'Notch said, his head turning red, like redstone. (FLAAAASHBAAAAACK) Notch and a few Zombies are partying in the dungeon, as red, purple and green lights flash everywhere. A close-up on Notch, as we see his device dropping from his pants. 'Anyway, we need to stop this madness now!'Jeb says. 'What madness?'Steve asks. 'See for yourself...'Notch says, as he guides Steve to the windows. He sees fire everywhere, and squids eating players faces off. Sky is running around, a Budder Sword in his hand, as he screams:'I TOLD YOU THE SQUIDS WERE GOING TO ATTACK!! U DID NUT BELAIV MEH!! HAAAALP!! GET THIS SQUID OFF OF MEEEEEEE!!', as a squid jumps on his face. There are a ton of Withers, shooting their skulls everywhere and nowhere. Herobrine is then seen chasing some of the survivors. Notch then presses a button, as the survivors turn purple and then dissappear, and then reappear in an isolated chamber, made out of obsidian. One of them shouts:'Let us out of here!' Notch then says: No! You may have been infected with Circlumaitus. We must test you! He then presses another button, and the obsidian walls turn into dispensers, which shoot out grass-blocks. One of the survivors says: What the Nether you think you're doin' with the grass blocks? Notch replies: Hmm. They havent turned into grass circles...They are not infected. Jeb, let them out and give them some mutton. We need to defeat those circles. They took my coding device... Meanwhile, Jeb has taken the survivors out and given them some cooked mutton. Suddenly, one of the iron blocks the wall is made of turns into a so called 'circle'. 'Dear mother of me...'Notch says. 'We are doomed! HAAAALP!!'Steve screams. The circles start spreading, and turn all other blocks into circles. The infected blocks are about to touch Steve... END. Moral of this story: NEVER. EVER. MAKE CIRCLES. IN MINECRAFT. JUST. DONT. Category:Stories